Dragons Among Us
by Electra Nolana
Summary: Jianu lives through honor, courage, and commitment. She and her partner are in the human world wrapping up a seemingly small problem. Until He comes along. Kurama. Now Jianu will have to choose between all she's ever known and what her people apsire for.
1. Chapter 1

A flurry of wings beat at the once still air. Shadows played yards above ground while five great beasts hung, suspended in airborne battle, above a quiet park. The moon's sun-borrowed light playing across scales that gleamed nearly metallic. The snapping of jaws, most hitting empty air, several clamping on flesh, sounded out over the slash of claws. A blurred movement followed by a thick 'thud' and one of the beasts was grounded. The gleaming platinum creature had no time to rejoice in its victory as an emerald-made-steel dragon attacked in its comrade's stead. The slender Chinese dragon wriggled, building momentum through its wormlike body movements into its tail and thrashed its appendage at the platinum dragon. The green-scaled tail took the dragon across the chest, pummeling it towards the ground by the red dragon he'd previously felled. That left his partner against two full grown male dragons. The silvered dragon fought to regain his breath, and rise to his feet, but faltered.

The dragon's partner, a sleek and dark dragon, glimmered in the moonlight as she slashed and thrashed against the two offending beasts. She beat her wings, her spiked tail clubbing and her clawed feet slashing. She managed to tear the wing of a yellow dragon; retarding his flight and causing him to lose altitude. He fell slowly, reaching out with gleaming black talons and managed to hook into her ankle. The navy dragoness roared, snapping her neck towards the impertinent grip on her foot. She swung her tail, aiming for his face and while her attention was diverted, the green dragon attacked: stretching his neck towards hers, his teeth glistening with saliva at the thought of feasting on her flesh. The topaz dragon ducked his head and fought to keep the blue dragon's attention, however, he failed. The cobalt creature looked up just in time to wriggle out the way and clasp the green dragon's limbs with her talons.

"Are you ok, Platinum?" the midnight dragon roared, in dragon speak.

The silver dragon spread his wings, beat them a few times to hover above ground, "Yea, be up in a bit, Ji."

The green dragon whipped his body, flinging his tail with speed and accuracy towards Ji's spine and would have hit his mark had her wing not took the brunt of the attack. Ji roared out and glared death to the green dragon, whom was now wriggling his body, coiling and building power for another attack while the topaz dragon was digging his claws around her ankle. Her throat glowed a brief moment before she spewed dragon fire unto him, charring his head, though not killing him. She lifted her head, turning her fire to the green dragon trapped in her clutches.

..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..:

Kurama was out on his nightly stroll, one he usually shared with Hiei, however the dark koorime was currently in Makai on a solo mission. He was lost in thought until he heard the ground shaking battle taking place up ahead. Sensing great power he decided to get closer and check it out; so he stealthily ran in the direction that the thunderous roars came from. He slipped into the bushes, ducking close to a tree and there he saw them. He saw a brilliant flash of red on the floor that drew his attention immediately. He wasn't too sure what to make of the mass at first, but after a blink or two it took form. A dragon. The large leathery wings were pinned under the thick and long lizard-like body of the beast. It breathed, but Kurama could hear that it was slow: probably unconscious. A flash of light and he looked up, his jaw almost dropping at the sight of four more flying creatures. Ducking deeper into his cover, he watched on.

..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..:

Platinum had taken care of the snakelike emerald serpent and Ji finished off the topaz dragon. All three attacking dragons lay grounded and defeated before the duo. They just stared at the bodies wondering what to do.

"We can't just leave them here," Platinum said in dragon speak.

"I've never been attacked in the human habitat; don't look to me," Ji replied.

"We could eat them."

"And take in their vileness? Go right ahead but don't be angry if I'm forced to kill you someday," Ji scoffed.

"Come now Jianu, could you really off me?" Platinum nudged her with his tail, brushing her wing.

Ji recoiled from the slight touch, her wing more injured than she first thought. That thought caused her to flex, her wings and muscles, to survey for more damage. One of the dragons had managed a claw under her scales, tearing the flesh of her side. There were several other random cuts and there'd definitely be bruising.

"You all right?" Platinum asked with deep concern.

"Cuts and bruises; I'll be fine," Ji replied.

"That wing didn't seem fine. Does it hurt to move it?"

Ji flexed the wing and pain shot into her back, "Oh yea," she mumbled, stifling a yelp.

"Best recoop in your human form, Jianu. I'll take care of the bodies, you head home and rest. I'll be there later."

"Will do in just a moment, we gotta finish off the survivors."

Both were on the same page as their throats began to glow red hot. Flames erupted from their mouths aimed at the three dragons on the grass. The ball of fire was great and bright as it engulfed its target. The red and green dragon thrashed on the floor as that final attack took the last of their live reserves. When the flames died out, with the help of Platinum's beating wings, he looked towards Ji with a stern nod.

Ji nodded and began to change. Her human form unfolding out from the deep blue scales. She noticed right off that the wounds on her side translated to just above her hip in human form. The wound was gashed and bleeding freshly. She moved her hands to staunch the blood flow when her head jerked up.

"Someone's coming!" she said in dragon speak, even though it was harder through a human throat. "Hurry, go!"

Platinum scooped up the three charred bodies and heaved his gleaming wings, stretching to their full span to gain the most air and leveled off. He rose higher and higher until even she couldn't see him and sighed in relief.

Kurama came from the bushes, busting through after having been blown away by the close proximity with the fireball. He ran up just in time to see something big disappear into the sky. He had little time to dwell on the sight because he saw movement ahead. He saw a blur of dark, falling earthward, and a flash of creamy skin. Whoever it was, she'd fallen to her knees. Kurama rushed to her side and knelt, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked, surveying her for injury.

Her head was hanging low, allowing her midnight hair to cascade over her face, though it only fell just below her ears. She was wearing what seemed to be a work out suit; short cut sports tank top and knee length shorts and tennis shoes. All a blue to match her hair. She looked up at Kurama's words and he stared off into their dark depths. The color of darkest blue, her pupils dilated in the darkness like a black hole deep in space. Her iris has flecks of silver in them, like stars, almost casting a milky way within her eyes. It was so vast, so beautiful…

"Hey!" Ji called for the fifth time. "You ask a question but don't bother to listen to the answer, what's up with that?"

"I'm sorry, your… I'm sorry," Kurama stammered.

He could smell the blood on her and that helped him focus his intentions. Even though he had an urge to stare off into the space of her eyes again…

"Are you that short of attention?" Ji repeated herself once more.

"Your eyes," Kurama murmured, "I'm usually not this misplaced, but your eyes are captivating. Forgive me; can you stand?"

Ji rested a hand on his shoulder, a firm grip, "Maybe, can you help me?"

Kurama wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her waist, wary of the gaping slash there and took the brunt of her weight in standing. Ji managed ten seconds before her torn ankle belittled her foolish attempt and crumpled her to the ground. Or would have if Kurama hadn't caught her.

"I guess not," Ji sighed. "I'd hate to ask but can you carry me to a bench or something?"

"I can do better than that," Kurama said, "If you'll allow, I can take you home."

Ji thought about it and then finally looked up to study this man. He was a little taller than her, his shoulders rounded and firm in holding her aloft, outlined by the striking flame of hair, that Ji noticed continued past his shoulders. His skin was only a few shades lighter than her light caramel complexion. He was bright, compared to her, although it was a given because everyone is usually brighter than her. She looked into his face, to test his sincerity and had to hold back a gasp of mixed awe and anger. Green eyes. But not just green, emerald. A green so pure and deep it was like the color of life contained into those two small orbs. Also a shinier color of the dragon that wounded her wing. His eyes were bright though and she could read no malicious intent in them. Though even if there was she could easily dispatch a human, even when injured. At that thought, Ji inhaled. No, this one wasn't human. Not completely. He wasn't drake either…

"Ya know what," Ji started, "Sure. I think I could use the help."

Contrary to first appearances, Jianu was not above using other people, especially not if they offered. This man wasn't completely human so he should be able to carry her with no problem and Ji wouldn't feel bad about it either.

"Right, so let's get you comfortable first and then you can lead me off," Kurama said, looking her over.

"What?" Ji asked, questioning his looks.

"Trying to decide the best way to transport you. If you can stand, I can help you walk, but any other way would aggravate your injuries. How did you get hurt?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ji said, thinking quickly.

"Right, well lets get you home."

..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..:

It took quite a while, but Kurama managed to get Jianu to her apartment and was even invited in to help her bandage her wounds. Jianu had actually fallen asleep on the toilet seat while Kurama was tending her ankle, but it was short lived. She couldn't fall asleep with a stranger no matter how good his intent. But she was exhausted… Ji flinched when her ankle was set on fire. Not really, but it was burning as the antiseptic fizzed and killed the beginnings of the infection that was festering. _Damn, that green bastard's claws must carry a taint,_ Ji thought to herself in anger.

"That's a nasty wound for an unbelievable event," Kurama said.

"I'm not crazy," Ji muttered, "Thank you so much, Kurama, you said your name was?"

"Yes, and its no trouble, Jianu," Kurama smiled.

Ji rose up and hobbled single footed, using the wall as a brace, towards the front door. She held it open for Kurama.

"I hate to seem rude and thankless, but I'm exhausted and my manners are a little short this evening. I do thank you graciously for your help, god knows who'd have found me if I passed out at the park. Thank you. But again I'm tired. Perhaps we'll meet on a better day and I can properly repay you-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could help," Kurama said, smiling down into her deep space eyes.

"So kind," Ji replied giving him direct eye contact.

Kurama's eyes turned molten green, a brilliance of life green swirling like lava within the confines of his iris and around his pupil. It was a brilliance that was a rare occurrence and she forgot what it meant at the moment. Though she knew it couldn't be good for her, at least not in her current situation. She watched the play of green blend and glow, simmer and swirl. So magnificent!

Kurama, too, was lost in her eyes. He felt almost like he had tunnel vision, his world closing down into those two orbs, that held universes more than he could possibly comprehend. A blue so dark it encompassed the darkness of space, the specks that acted as stars and planets… Kurama would almost dare say he saw a constellation within her amazing eyes. He felt that space pulling him closer, could smell her scent, injured though it was, getting nearer. The space in his vision narrowed down, the stars twinkling out one by one as his lids slid closed. Ji could only follow the moment as his green magma eyes were sealed behind her lids, their image forever burned into her minds eye.

Then she felt the brush of silk, a warm caress; and let out a deep moaning sigh. Her body ignited with feelings she shouldn't have, and never have, felt for a complete stranger. The only thing that stopped her from throwing her arms around his neck was the fact that they were the only thing supporting her at the moment. Kurama could smell her scent; like night grown blossoms, jasmine on the breeze with a fresh rain, the scent of grace. He breathed deeply, lost in the feeling of a midnight romp that set fire to his loins; brought him to attention. That brought him back to himself. If anything else, Kurama was a gentleman, and gentlemen did not kiss strange women, especially injured women. And gentlemen definitely did not get woodies with strange, injured women. Another side of his being maybe, but not the human side.

He pulled back stammering an apology as his cheeks tried to mimic his hair color. He averted his eyes, not daring to see her own gaze, not knowing that it too was averted. Averted, however, not away from him. While Kurama looked down and away, Jianu merely looked down. Her pulse sped seeing him hard in his pants and her mind reeled. _I will not fall for strangers that just happen to be nice enough to help me tend my injuries. I will not fall for strangers no matter how beautiful his eyes are. I will not fall for strangers no matter how great a kisser they are. I will not fall for strangers no matter how good it sounds at the moment,_ Ji listed off reasons not to jump Kurama's bones at the moment. She took a deep steadying breath, which was a mistake because she could smell the lust, both his and hers, and the attraction was still there. Muttering an apology as well, Jianu bid Kurama good night and managed to close the door, but little else. She leaned against it, and slid down to sit and regain her composure.

Kurama stood outside the door a moment, relearning how to breath past the thick arousal that filled the space. He looked down at his erection and shook his head. Readjusting his pants so his boner showed less, he turned and headed to the streets to head back to his own home. From high above, his retreat was observed by cold, pale eyes. Platinum could smell the arousal and narrowed his eyes, the moon still gleaming off his silver scales like the North star on earth. He watched silently, his tail twitching absent mindedly. Once Kurama was out of sight, Platinum shifted back to human and entered the apartment complex, heading down the stairs towards the space he shared with Ji.

..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..::~~::..:

Ji knew exactly when Platinum changed back, felt a brush of his energy, the sting of his empty energy. He'd seen Kurama; of that there was no doubt. Though the empty energy signature meant he wasn't sure what to make of him yet. Better than anger or jealousy, but not by much. At least he wouldn't die tonight. Ji remembered to slide away from the door in time to avoid getting hit with it when Platinum came in. Platinum stepped in, took in her anxious state, and extended a hand to help her up; his face blank of any strong emotion. Ji took the proffered hand and rose to her good foot, her injured leg hanging just above the ground.

"Did you want a bath or just sleep?" Platinum asked her coolly.

"Sleep. You ok?" Ji asked.

"Truth?"

"Tis preferred," Ji said dryly.

"I can smell that man on you, I see the effect he had on you and it scares me, but it also excites me that I might actually have to fight to keep you with me. I'm at odds with myself and I can't decided which sounds better, going after the man, or proving that I'm better than he could ever be," Platinum said, staring into Ji's deep space gaze.

"Oh Platinum," Ji sighed, giving perfect contact back to his quicksilver gaze, "It caught me by surprise, I have no idea what to do myself. But for now, can we just rest?"

Platinum gave a curt nod, and carried Ji away to their bedroom, tucking her gently onto her side of the bed and then stripping down and getting snug into his own half. He faced Ji, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, careful of her injury, and spooning his body to hers; warming her and healing her with the closeness of his life energy.


	2. Taco Night

**That morning proved to remind Ji how sore a dragon fight could make her. Especially when trying to keep it contained in a small area on a plane where her kind aren't supposed to exist. She wouldn't be able to change until her side healed, especially since the wound is on her wing in dragon form. The taint from the jade dragon was going to prolong the healing time as well. Ji estimated she had about a week until she would be healed enough to take flight. Begrudging that fact, Ji started taking daily walks into town while Platinum continued to do his job. It would be more time consuming without Ji there to do her part so Platinum would be gone for quite a while. Dressed in long jean shorts and a black tank top, Ji headed into town to pass a few hours of idle healing. Totally forgetting that it was a weekend, Ji was soon reminded by the swarms of people on the streets. Taking cover into a super market, Ji wandered the isles while mentally picturing what was in her pantry at the apartment. Since she was out of action she may as well cook since she'll have nothing else to do. **

_**That was a depressing thought,**_** Ji thought to herself, already missing the feeling of spreading her leathery wings wide and zipping through the air. The feeling of utter power that she gets from being a dragon. It was a power high unlike any other, except maybe godlike. Dragons aren't invincible, close, but not. Nor are they immortal. Ji knew that very well. The gash on her side was only a recent reminder. Ji's body tingled - an tiny electric jolt that went down her spine and nestled at her core. Her head shot up, mind torn from her musings and she saw him. The guy from last night. Kurama. Seeing him made the tingle stronger but luckily he hadn't noticed her yet. She ducked around the next isle - frozen food. The tingle subsided and Ji let out a sigh while looking down at what lie before her. **

"**Guess we're having fish today," she said as she lifted out four whole pacific salmon fillets. "That's one whole fish a person so I guess I'll have to make more side items. Rice and veggies I guess."**

"**Jianu?" a suave voice called. The tingles were back.**

**Ji turned around and saw Kurama dressed in black jeans and a red and white shirt. He had a basket with a few items in them; bread, feminine hygiene products, ice cream, and taco ingredients. **_**Ooh tacos, now there's an idea.**_

"**Hey Kurama, how's it going?" Ji said cheerfully, despite her warming blood.**

"**Glad to see you up and walking; how is your ankle?" **

"**Its splinted up so I can limp less, but still not completely healed," Ji answered, looking down at said ankle.**

"**You really shouldn't be out on it, it'll prolong the healing," Kurama advised.**

"**Yeah, I know as much but I gotta pick up some food."**

"**Salmon I see, very good," Kurama noted.**

"**Yeah, but I was just thinking your taco idea was better," Ji laughed.**

"**Oh well, would you like to join me then? I'm having a few friends over and tacos were the majority vote."**

"**I'd love to but I'm not cooking just for myself- -" Ji was interrupted by her phone. "Hang on."**

**She switched the basket to another hand and fished out her phone. Platinum. **_**You can't be serious…**_** Ji thought as she flipped open the phone. Just as she knew he would, Platinum would be working extra late tonight. Apparently the three dragons from last night weren't the only ones impeding on their territory. Platinum was going to do an all night scout and asked that she not wait up for him but be wary of a late call should anything happen. With a good bye, Ji closed the phone and looked up at Kurama. **

"**Guess I'm free now. I'll have to drop these groceries off but sure, I'll join you and your friends," Ji said. **_**This is totally a bad idea.**_

"**Great, I'll let my friends know we'll have an extra person among us," Kurama smiled brilliantly. **

**Ji's stomach applauded, "Cool. So uh, should we meet somewhere or what?"**

"**I can pick you up at your place if you'd like. No need to aggravate your wounds more than they are now," Kurama offered. **

"**Ok, that'll work. Excellent. I'll see you later on then," Ji smiled and walked past Kurama to finish her shopping.**

**After visiting three more isle Ji went to queue up at checkout stand 3. Seeing the familiar spill of red hair let her know that it was Kurama in front of her, not that the tingles weren't already making her aware of that. **_**Excellent. I can stare at his ass while numbering off reasons why I shouldn't hang with him**_**, Ji mused while doing just that. She noticed the shirt crinkle and knew he must have turned his head. Ji released his ass from her gaze and met his eyes. Big mistake there. She had managed not to directly meet his gaze earlier but she was quite distracted now. His gaze sparkled like green mercury, a simmering pool much deeper than it appeared. **_**Shit,**_** Ji thought as she felt her body tighten.**

"**What are the odds," Ji said, her voice a touch lower. **

"**What indeed," Kurama's voice was suggestive. He cleared his throat and spoke normally, "Had to do some shopping for my mom," he motioned towards the tampons.**

**It was unnecessary to say, but what could be said when there was a heat burning in his loins? And just from eye contact! He was saved from chipping away at his smooth gentleman's reputation by the clerk who started to ring him up. She was quick and soon had his money and his items bagged at the end of her stand. While he was gathering his things and replacing his wallet, she already started ringing Ji up. She only had a few items and as fate would have it, they were walking out the door together. **_**I refuse to believe this is just a series of coincidences,**_** Ji muttered in thought. **_**I need to get away from him, CRAP! No car, I bet he's going to offer.**_

"**Guess I'll see you later on tonight then," Kurama said with a smile, "Five o'clock good?"**

"**That works, ok. Later, Kurama," Ji said and started hobbling down the street, counting in her head.**

"**Jianu!" Kurama called after her. Ji mouthed the words as he spoke them, "Do you need a ride?"**

**Ji stopped walking, "I'd hate to be a bother since you are already in some way going to be cooking for me."**

**Kurama chuckled, "Please do not worry about that. Come on, I'll take you home."**

**And so Jianu hobbled with Kurama towards his car, after he, gentleman that he is, toted her groceries for her. Once all was set, and they were buckled up, he pulled out and drove back to the apartment building he dropped Ji off at last night. The first couple of minutes were awkward; what with them smelling each other's arousal. Kurama opened his windows, letting fresh air circulate. **

"**So who else do you usually cook for?" he asked.**

"**My partner. We became friends back when I started working and since we made a great team, we ended up getting an apartment together to raise proficiency in our jobs."**

"**Where was he last night? If you don't mind my asking, that is."**

"**He got called into the office. We usually go jogging together," Jianu replied.**

"**About last night…" Kurama started.**

_**Great, wonder which part this is about. The kiss or the dragons,**_** Ji thought. **

"**What happened to you? I thought I saw something big but a blast of light stunned me for a moment. When I righted myself you were the only one there," Kurama wanted to just say dragons, but he didn't want to alarm her. **

"**Big doesn't even begin to cover it," Ji scoffed, deciding to play victim to the truth. Partial at least. "It was like a giant winged beast, a reptilian bat…a…" she pretended to search for the word. "A dragon. I guess it was hungry. Or angry."**

"**You don't really believe in dragons, do you?"**

"**Can I otherwise?" Ji motioned to her wounds. "What did you see?"**

"**I think dragon accurately describes it, but I've never known one to be real," this from the demon in disguise.**

**The conversation continued, Ji sticking to her story about being attacked by the dragon. Kurama seemed to believe it, as much as one can believe about dragons. Finally you were at the apartment complex. After avoiding eye contact for ten minutes was almost relieved until Kurama cut the engine. She looked a question at him. **

"**Do you want help getting your groceries inside?"**

"**I should be alright on my own, thanks though," Ji got out and collected her bags. "See you at five."**

**Kurama watched as Ji made her way slowly to the door. She heard the footsteps behind the door and knew she didn't have enough time to get out of the way. She did, however, have the time to cuss herself out for even bothering to decline Kurama's help. Something, some force that was out of her hands, was determined to put them together. Ever since last night she's been seeing him and those lucid green eyes, nearly every waking moment. The door slammed open as two juveniles rushed out the door and didn't look back as they kicked up dust in their escape. The door, fashioned much like the rest in the building, was iron and slammed into her with crushing force, knocking her off balance. She teetered, trying not to place too much weight on her injured leg and failed and immediately collapsed, doing a crunch that reopened her flank wound. Letting out a brilliant curse and committing those boys scents to memory, Ji clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tight to avoid voicing more pain. As she knew he'd be, Kurama was there in an instant. A swift curse fell from his lips as he helped Ji up and gathered her groceries into one hand, while keeping the other around her waist, holding her aloft. Ji cringed and cursed as she felt blood seeping from her side, already wetting the bandage and matting her shirt to the wounded skin. **

"**Fucking teenagers," Ji growled lowly. "Shit!"**

"**Here, get on my back," Kurama turned his back to her and dropped down to one knee.**

**Ji sighed, she had no choice, her ankle was more hurt now and there was no way she'd make it up two flights of stairs in the pain she was in now. Not and be ready to leave with Kurama at five. Muttering a thanks, she climbed onto his back and he hoisted her up. Grumbling internally and cursing children, all of Ji's anger seeped away when Kurama began to move. Initially there was pain but that too faded to the background as she felt Kurama's muscles contracting and stretching with his movement. Heat flared in her core as she felt his back and sides tense and release through her thighs. Kurama started climbing stairs and Ji just about moaned into his hair. She held it back, but God knows she enjoyed the hell out of that piggy back ride. Ji passed Kurama the keys to her door and he got them in and dropped Ji off in the bathroom on the closed toilet seat that they had treated her wounds on the previous night. **

"**Do you want me to put these up while you clean up or do you need help?"**

**Ji thought about it, "Could you just toss the cold stuff in the freezer, please?"**

"**Sure thing. Be right back." **

**Kurama disappeared around the corner and Ji inched her shirt off. Or at least started to; she noticed her nipples were taut and that was definitely not something Kurama needed to be minded of at the moment. Instead she just lifted the hem and started to unravel the bandages. The skin was puckered and slightly darker around her torn flesh: like a nasty little mouth drooling blood. She reached under the sink and pulled out the antiseptic and some cotton balls. She opened it up and poured it over the wound, uncaring that it was wetting her pants. It foamed and fizzed and stung and burned and Ji wanted to wring those boys necks. Antiseptics had a burn far different than any dragon fire she'd been victim of. She dabbed at the wound; soaking up blood and antiseptic and then poured some more on to thoroughly rid her of the taint. **

**Kurama came back in and helped her finish up cleaning and then wrapped it up again. Then he moved to her foot. The wound was bleeding again and one of the claw marks had reopened. He cleaned and bandaged the ankle and then sat back on his haunches. **

"**There ya go," he smiled. **

"**I can't thank you enough," Ji said. "God knows what kind of luck I'm having lately."**

**Kurama checked his watch, "Do you want to go ahead and come home with me or do you want to skip out and rest?"**

_**He just offered a way out? **_**Ji thought excitedly, "I'd probably be more a part of the furniture than a guest at your home today."**

"**Maybe," Kurama said. "Want me to bring you some over then?"**

"**I…" Ji wanted so badly to accept; she had set her heart for tacos. **_**Fuck it.**_** "You know what, I think I'll join you anyway."**

**A smile lit Kurama's face, "Great, shall we then?"**

**He turned his back to her and Ji internally leapt with joy at the thought of feeling his play of muscles again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted her body closer to his body to wrap her legs around him. Kurama rose and began to head for the exit.**

"**Wait, I'll need to change first. If you don't mind," Ji said, directing him to her bedroom. **

"**Ok."**

**Kurama allowed Ji to direct him towards her closet as she picked out a clean tank top and some jeans. Then he dropped her off on the bed and excused himself for her privacy. Ji pulled the shirt off and put on the vibrant blue tank top she picked out. She laid back and began to inch the shorts off and after taking a moment to enjoy the cool air on her skin before she began to pull on the jeans. She sat up and was about to call for Kurama, but thought better of it. **_**I think I'm using him too much. I gotta stop. After tacos.**_** Ji reasoned to herself. She slowly stood up and hopped to the door and went into the living room where Kurama was waiting. He rose and went to her quickly. **

**He chuckled, "Do you want me to carry you again or help you walk?"**

**Ji almost blushed, "If you could help me walk, it'd be great."**

**Kurama smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm carefully around her waist while Ji laced an arm around his shoulders, giving him the bulk of her weight. It was only a little awkward, what with Kurama being a couple inches taller than her. She locked up the apartment and then they headed slowly down the two flights of stairs back out into the heated afternoon.**

**Kurama's house was nice. A simple two story building that he inherited from his grandmother. There was a garden around the porch that smelled fantastic. A beautiful array of colors and several different splashes of green. A large tree cast half the yard and part of the roof in shade. Ji could smell freshness from around the house and speculated that there was another garden around back. Kurama helped her up the three steps of his porch and removed an arm from her to get his keys out.**

"**My mother's parents passed away a few years ago and passed this house to me. It is nice but far too much space for just me so I often entertain friends here," he said as he pushed open the door.**

**A wash of cool air poured over Ji, "Must be nice."**

"**You can continue on into the living room straight ahead," Kurama said, slipping his shoes off. "I'm going to put up the groceries."**

"**Ok," Ji said, following his lead and slowly taking her shoes off.**

**The living room was painted a nice dark cherry, with white trimming. The couch was a deep mahogany sectional that was angled towards the tv in the far corner. The curtains matched the couch and had touches of green that matched the throw pillows. Ji let out a low whistle as she settled into a recliner and just gazed around, letting the air conditioned room ease her heat. Kurama came back in and smiled at Jianu's admiring gaze around his living space.**

"**You like?" he asked, coming around the bigger part of the sectional.**

"**Yeah, I haven't been in an actual home in so long," Jianu said. "Did you do it yourself?"**

"**There was a softer paint job when I first got it, but yes, I repainted and decorated myself."**

"**Fantastic job," Ji murmured.**

"**Would you like to see the rest? The guys aren't coming for another couple of hours and it won't take too long," Kurama offered.**

**Ji glanced at her ankle, a quick flick of her eyes and Kurama caught it, "I can carry you again," he chuckled.**

"**You can't be good for my independence," Ji laughed, "If you don't mind neither do I."**

**With a brilliant smile that made her stomach cheer and clench, Kurama turned and gave her his back once more. A wide smile fought its way onto her face as she wrapped herself around him and he stood. Kurama showed Ji his kitchen which was left in its soft brown paint job that his grandparents had done. It was a nice kitchen, spacious enough for two to be cooking at the same time while the adjoining dining area could hold six easily. An upgrade from the four seating table, Kurama had said. After showing her the downstairs bathroom, Kurama headed upstairs. After a brief tour of the sleeping areas and another, bigger bathroom, Kurama took her downstairs again. **

"**Now for one of my favorite rooms," he beamed with a smile.**

**Ji had a smile of her own, for different reasons, "Can't wait to see this."**

**Kurama went through the kitchen and opened the sliding door to his bordering sun-room. The scent of flora filled Ji's nose as she recognized what she'd smelled out front. Roses of several colors took up the far side of Kurama's little green house, and several bonsai trees were neatly placed on a hand crafted rack. On the outside she could see stepping stones going through a rock garden that lead around to the front of the house. There was a sign on the door facing away and Ji could only guess its uses.**

"**You're a flower boy?" she asked, with a teasing grin.**

"**In a way. More of a landscaper, I offer advice and vision, and sometimes even help on a project. It's a nice side job," Kurama answered.**

"**Well if I ever get a place of my own I'm definitely hiring you," Ji said. "I don't think I've seen so many different roses in one place before."**

"**They demand a lot of care, some aren't indigenous to this climate," Kurama said, knowingly.**

"**I can only guess. I've never had much of a green thumb."**

**Kurama chuckled, "Its time consuming, but the benefits are amazing. And I'm afraid that concludes this little tour. Did you want to sit in the kitchen or watch tv while I start cooking?" Kurama asked, coming back inside.**

"**I'll keep you company," Ji said, "I'm not much of a tv watcher."**

"**Great," Kurama smiled and set Ji into a bar chair by the counter.**

**Kurama started to prepare the meat and the two carried on a conversation as Kurama briefly described his friends and then moved on to discussions about the plants and work he put into the house. After a while Ji got up to help him with the vegetables as he began to prepare the tortillas. Then there was the ring of the doorbell. He excused himself to answer the door and Ji heard two happy voices greet the soft spoken redhead. The voices trailed closer to the kitchen and then Ji was faced with two boys, whom she guessed were Yusuke and Kuwabara from Kurama's description. They stopped talking and smiled at her and introduced themselves. Jianu greeted them back and gave her name as well. **

"**Kurama didn't tell us that he had a total babe over," Yusuke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.**

"**I did tell you I had a friend over," Kurama was minded to say.**

"**Yeah, but you didn't say she was hot," Yusuke reprimanded. "Jianu can you believe this guy?"**

**Ji laughed, "Please, just Ji. It would seem he's more minded to be respectful."**

**Yusuke feigned a frown and put a hand to his chest, "Oh I think that almost hurt," he laughed.**

"**Don't mind him, Ji," Kuwabara chuckled, "He's always been a loud and blunt person."**

"**Oh you're no quieter," Yusuke said.**

"**Sure I am," Kuwabara said, indignantly.**

"**Yeah, right," Yusuke turned back to Ji. "How'd you get injured?"**

**Ji looked away, continuing her charade, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."**

**Yusuke chuckled, "What; did the boogeyman get you?"**

"**Sorta," Ji sighed, "Promise you won't laugh or think I'm crazy?"**

"**Can't be that unbelievable," Kuwabara said.**

**Ji sighed again, "Do you believe in… dragons?" She didn't meet any of the guys' eyes.**

"**Dragons," Yusuke repeated, "You mean like lizard dragons or flying mythical creatures?"**

"**Flying," Ji said softly.**

"**Wow…" Yusuke was quiet for a moment. "Dragons, huh."**

"**I'm not crazy," Ji said, finally meeting Yusuke's gaze.**

"**Didn't say that. I can't throw stones," Yusuke admitted, "I believe in demons and ghosts."**

**Ji burst out laughing and then stopped quickly, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I really was attacked by a dragon. I don't know what else to call it."**

"**Oh a sense of humor after all; we can get along," Yusuke laughed. **

**The laughs didn't end there. Apparently, Yusuke was a real hoot to have at gatherings. Things only got more interesting when the final member of their group arrived, through the green house. He was shorter than all the guys, even Ji, but his posture, the way he carried himself spoke louder than his height that he wasn't one to be messed with. Though however intimidating he looked, Kuwabara and Yusuke took to picking on him anyway. He seemed a good enough sport about it for a while before he started making threats with his sword and not just his eyes. **

**Finally the tacos were done. Kurama had made enough that all of you could get several, which Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly proved was a wise decision. The whole time Ji and Kurama were carefully avoiding direct eye contact. They certainly didn't want to get carried away in front of the others. Jianu learned that Kurama's group of friends were much like him, only one smelled completely human; Kuwabara, but the others had a taste of otherness to their scents. Ji finally had the mindset to think that if she could smell their otherness, they could probably smell hers. She logged that thought away and decided not to make an appearance with her true form near them. The last thing she needed was for them to meddle in dragon affairs. **

**Jianu looked at the smiling faces around the table to see the one that wasn't smiling. Hiei was looking right at her, his red eyes narrowed, analytical. Ji checked her mental defenses and inwardly sighed. She was unhampered. Ji decided to toy with him then.**

"**Is there something on my face or are you always so scrutinizing?" Ji asked.**

"**Hn," was Hiei's vocal reply, though his eyes spoke volumes. He definitely sensed her otherness.**

"**So charming," Ji smiled, playing innocent. **_**Wonder if they'll think the scent is from the attack and not me…**_** she wondered briefly. **

**Hiei made no remark, just continued eating the tacos. It was a race for sustenance after all, with Yusuke and his trusty sidekick Kuwabara stuffing taco after taco in their mouths. And a race it was. Ji had only managed to put away three tacos while the gluttonous duo had six each, and Hiei and Kurama had four a piece. That left barely enough ingredients left for one more taco. Just one. And the boys wanted it badly. Ji sat back and sniggered while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought over the last bit while Hiei took the initiative to help himself to it. He had finished the last bite before either boy knew it was gone. Upset, they turned their fight onto him and chased him out the back door to fight in the yard. There was an echoing chuckle and Ji turned to see Kurama smiling as he rose out his seat. Ji rose slowly as well, gathering dishes to help Kurama clean up. They tackled the task together and had the dishwasher loaded in no time. **

"**I can't thank you enough for all your help lately," Ji said, studiously wiping the counters, rather than meeting his gaze.**

"**Its against my nature to just leave a lovely woman injured on the streets," he smiled. "You're quite welcome, it was my pleasure."**

_**Oh it was a pleasure all right,**_** Ji thought back to the piggy back rides. "Yes, well it is getting late and I need to be back in case my partner needs anything."**

"**Indeed, give me a moment," Kurama dried his hands on a towel and went towards the backyard.**

**After letting the guys know he was taking Ji home, Kurama met her at the door and helped Ji into his car. The air was much more breathable since they hadn't made eye contact, but the close proximity didn't help much either. To take her mind off of mounting Kurama while he drove, Ji decided to make small talk. She was actually glad that she lived a fairly close distance to Kurama's house because her topics were quite limited tonight. Kurama, again, gave Ji a lift up to her room and this time managed to depart without an awkward moment. Relieved, and somewhat perplexed, Kurama sighed and leaned his head onto the headrest of his car. **_**What happens to me around that woman?**_** he asked himself. **_**What's with her scent? She's neither human nor demon,**_** Yoko chimed in. **_**That is something we may have to find out.**_** Kurama resolved.**

**And what better way to do that than to go back up to her room. Kurama looked sideways at the passenger seat to see Ji's cell phone. With a quick glance up to her window, he decided he should give it back now rather than later, especially since she was waiting for a call from her partner. Locking the car, he jogged back into the building.**

**Ji had managed to get to her room and take off her shirt and slip into some shorts before she heard the knocking at the door. Curious, she limped over and peaked out the peep hole. **_**You're kidding me, right? **_**She wondered as she opened the door with a smile.**

"**Well hello again," she said.**

**Kurama simply held up her phone, "Left it on the seat."**

"**Oh, hell," Ji retrieved her phone, "Thanks a lot!"**

_**Shit, shit shit!**_** Ji chanted. She hadn't meant to, but in her sincerity of saying thanks, she'd caught his eye. Once the connection was made it was hell to break. It was as though she became hypersensitive to him. He smelt like the outdoors, like everything that grows in them. Ji thought herself to be crazy, but she could have sworn that she picked up the scent of fur, a brush of carnivore in his scent. But mostly green life. Plants. And now, arousal. **_**I'm too tired for this,**_** Ji mentally complained, smelling her own heat.**

**Kurama wanted to leave. He had to, but couldn't seem to make his legs move. Much less turn his body. He was enraptured by the scent of grace, the wild freedom that her smell represented. Her eyes had to be the best in the world; as long as he's lived, Kurama had never seen another, male or female, with eyes so captivating. Such a vast space within those small orbs , the silver flecks like stars creating different constellations every time she blinked. He vaguely hoped to see her in her many moods, to see how her eyes changed.**

**There was a hand against his chest and Kurama didn't have to drop his gaze from the deep space of Jianu's eyes to know it was hers. They were leaning in again, a slow motion accident that just couldn't be avoided. Ji placed more and more weight on Kurama to keep up until Kurama wrapped arms his arms around hers, holding her up and capturing her lips into his. Ji melted into that kiss more than she did the first one. Her body becoming lax as she fought to keep upright enough to keep her lips to his. Kurama's hands slid slowly around her waist and down towards her butt, still holding her aloft. Ji groaned into his mouth, taking a quick breath before combating his tongue once more. Such an amazing kiss, so heat filled. Kurama swore he heard ringing as Jianu's kiss just blew his mind. **_**Wait, ringing?**_** Kurama realized just what the ringing was; and whom.**

**It took Kurama so much effort to break that kiss and he was winded after it but he managed to catch the phone at the last minute. He took a second to catch his breath before responding.**

"**Yes, Yusuke?" he said calmly.**

"**Dude where are you? That chic can't live that far away," came Yusuke's reply. "If you were gonna bone her, you should have at least let me know, I wouldn't have called you."**

"**As amusing as I'm sure it'd be for you, Yusuke, I've done no such thing. I'm on my way back."**

"**Oh hey, the real reason I called was to see if you could get some drinks on the way?"**

"**Sure, just don't destroy my house. Good-bye Yusuke," Kurama said and hung up.**

"**Perhaps we can do this again," Kurama said, then added, "Hang out that is."**

**Ji nodded, despite her mind fritz, "Of course. I'd love to."**

"**Great, well then, I'm off. Good evening, Jianu," Kurama turned and headed downstairs.**

"**Night, Kurama."**

**Ji slowly made her way to the couch and crumbled unceremoniously onto its cushioned surface. She let out a sigh and dropped her head back as she heard Kurama's car start up. **_**God I need to get away from that one. He doesn't share our blood and doesn't even seem that knowledgeable of my kind.**_** Ji glared at her side wound. **_**Its been two days and you've got me playing the mortal for you. Be quick to heal.**_


End file.
